


Vocalizer

by NonbinaryHylian (chicagoartnerd)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cortical Psychic Patch, Ghost Sex, M/M, Post-Canon, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Voice Kink, mention of past sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicagoartnerd/pseuds/NonbinaryHylian
Summary: Soundwave hates physical contact. Or at least he used to before he became trapped in the shadow plane. Now the only thing he wants to do is touch Shockwave. They...figure something out until Shockwave can bring him back.





	Vocalizer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kurxo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurxo/gifts).



Soundwave watched from the shadow plane as the Autobots cyberformed the planet below. He couldn’t stop them but he could watch. Watching was something Soundwave was good at. 

He noticed the alert on the console while everyone else was distracted. One of the escape pods had been released. It must have been Shockwave, perhaps Starscream as well. He couldn’t touch the console to track their flight pattern down to the planet. Luckily he was able to triangulate a general direction and it was _familiar_. When the Autobots bridged down to the surface he went with them, a silent shadow. 

Soundwave shouldn’t have been feeling as desperate as he was. As long as he and Shockwave lived so would the Decepticon cause. He wasn’t actually dead, despite his ghostlike appearance. He needed to find Shockwave.

He transformed and began to fly towards the escape pod’s coordinates on his internal map. The planet rippled into life before his optics, shining silver spires rising from the ground, the very atmosphere shimmering. It should have been beautiful.

Instead it filled him with dread.

This was the Cybertron he had once known. The Cybertron that had broken him.

Their war had destroyed the planet and the dried-out dead husk had been evidence that the old world was gone. Soundwave would have preferred it stay that way. They could have cyberformed Earth and started anew there. A new world with no unpleasant memories creeping over its surface.

Soundwave shivered as the atmosphere dragged at his jets. He needed to find Shockwave. They rarely touched but he wanted him to hold him. Or at least lean over him, both arms bracketed around his sides, they had done that before. 

He was more than capable of fighting and winning against any Autobot. It was his memories, their ingrained trauma response, that were hard for him to claw off. He would go completely rigid, leaving his body all together. In a way it was like being here in this shadow space. On one hand he couldn’t touch anything, on the other nothing could touch him either. That thought put his mind at ease among all these gleaming silver reminders as he circled the landing site of the escape pod. It was empty of course.

Clever Shockwave had landed it directly to the west of the site of his second laboratory, the one he constructed after Starscream’s initial betrayal.

He transformed and landed agilely above the entrance, which was of course hidden and locked. If he had been on the same plane he could have brute force hacked it. As it was he was stuck outside it until someone opened the door... _unless_.

He phased through the metal and rock easily.

Which shouldn't have been impossible, it made no sense, if could move through solid matter like this then shouldn’t his feet have immediately sunk into the ground? They started to at that thought and he jumped up into the air before landing once again on solid ground. The rules of this shadow dimension appeared to rely more on conscious thought than physics.

He could manage that.

Soundwave found Shockwave typing away frantically in front of one the laboratory's data panels, Starscream was also there pacing back and forth ranting. Soundwave didn’t care, he immediately reached for Shockwave’s broad purple shoulder. His long spindly fingers phased right through, even though he wanted so badly to touch him all of a sudden. Now was the only time he couldn’t and that was part the reason why he was so overcome.

He let out an angry hiss of static and to his surprise Shockwave’s head whipped around to face him. Could he hear him? What was, and wasn’t, possible seemed dubious on this plane.

Soundwave had only spoken aloud in the shared mindspace of the cortical psychic patch. He loved being in Shockwave’s mind. It was delightfully chaotic, a sea of swirling four-dimensional fractals, glowing neon math equations, fluttering and buzzing around in swelling swarms. Coalescing into tiny bundles of thought and feeling that glowed like newly forged stars. He felt incandescent when those thoughts formed around him, when he focused that brilliant mind on him. They had interfaced in shared memories many times, turning all of Soundwave’s previous experiences in that regard into pleasure instead of pain. His outlier ability allowed him to feel the thoughts of others by touching them, it was why touch repulsed him. There was a time, after he was newly forged, before the war when he had lost his entire consciousness inside another because of it.

But Shockwave, he wanted his touch. Finally.

He was hoarse when he spoke.“Shockwave.”

His singular red optic widened. _He had heard him!_

Shockwave turned to Starscream and told him some lie about needing to go get something from his quarters before leaving quickly. Soundwave was running after him as they both raced to Shockwave’s habsuite. He dashed in and Shockwave locked the door before turning to face it.

He couldn’t see him, not yet, so he spoke aloud. “I’m trapped in some sort of half light dimension. I was transported there by bridging two spacebridges into each other. I assume that the same method could be used to bring me back.”

Shockwave adjusted his optic towards his voice. “I had hoped...that you weren’t truly gone. I am pleased to learn this is the case. Harmonic resonance, as you said we will need to bridge two wormholes into each other. I shall begin building the generators immediately.”

He moved towards the door before Shockwave called out to him, panicked. “Wait! I...please stay for just a little longer. I want to...Shockwave I want to touch you. For the first time I want to so badly... but I  _ can’t _ .”

His red optic sizzled and widened in revelation. “Oh.” He walked slowly to his berth and laid down. “You can still touch yourself though correct? Would it help to do so while I am here, I can speak with you through it.”

Soundwave’s vocalizer clicked as it spat static. “Ye-es. Yes, that would help.”

He straddled Shockwave’s hips. Even though he couldn’t feel the heat of him below him he knew what it felt like and imagined it radiating up through his thighs.

Soundwave shuddered, then remembered Shockwave couldn’t see him. “I’m on top of you, sitting just above your array. Tell me what to do.”

Shockwave ex-vented hard. “Release your cables and run them along your back and thighs, it’s my hands caressing your plating, playing with the seams in your hips.”

He did as he was told. Shockwave tried to place his hands in the air where he thought his hips might be. He gasped at the sight and noticed the larger purple bot’s hands stutter. He murmured “Now what?” Shockwave responded by releasing his panel, spike pressurizing with a hum.

Soundwave watched reverently as it rose up between his thighs, ghosting up into his form where it would have penetrated him had he been solid. He let out a hungry noise and felt his spark stutter as Shockwave’s hips squirmed under him.

When Shockwave spoke it was tense. “You will tell me if any of this is too much, correct?”

Soundwave’s response was watery. “Correct. More please, tell me more.”

Shockwave shook, his voice a whisper. “Release your panel, move your cables down your back, under your thighs, slide the small claws at the ends through the folds of your valve. It is my fingers are parting you, preparing you for my spike.”

The cable claws felt more like Shockwave’s fingers than his own long, thin ones and he keened at the feel of them playing with his folds. He was burning hot as he watched Shockwave’s hands start to grip his own purple and silver spike. His valve was wet and clenched frustratingly around nothing as he watched sparks of charge start to gather at the base of Shockwave’s spike.

He needed more. “I need to feel you, let me feel you inside me.”

Shockwave let out a stuttering vent. “I...do not wish to hurt you. I know we have done this in your mindspace many times but you haven’t used your valve physically in several thousand years. But if it does not hurt push inside your valve with one of you cables, flexing the claws carefully to stretch you. It is the head of my spike just pushing in past your first ring of calipers.”

Soundwave was shaking badly, balanced up on his knees above Shockwave’s spike as he slid his own cable into his valve. It pinched a bit, he was so aroused it didn’t hurt so he pushed it up a little further and made a choked noise. Shockwave’s optic flashed with alarm as Soundwave shook his head in affirmative before he remembered he couldn’t see him.

He ex-vented loudly. “It...it fits and it is...it is stretching me but not...not uncomfortable. Will you move in me?”

And he feels it, all the memories of their interfacing in the past internal space, seared into his processor. It feels like Shockwave is inside him.

Shockwave begins to grind his hips up against his hand as he squeezes and strokes his own spike. “You, you always feel truly incredible Soundwave. Now is no exception, hot and slick as I slide myself in and out, hitting the nodes at the back your valve as we move together. Your charge licking along the lines in my spike.”

Soundwave only had to move the end of his cable a few slow strokes before he was screaming, calling out Shockwave’s name in a garble of static, his overload shaking his entire frame. Shockwave’s optic was blown wide at the sound of him overloading and he followed him with a gasp. Light pink transfluid spurting up between them before falling through Soundwave’s shadow form onto his own stomach plating. Carefully removing the cable from his valve he slumped down onto the berth next to him.

Soundwave still wanted to touch him but was satisfied for now.

Shockwave jumped when Soundwave’s voice came from right up against his audial. “Thank you. That did help significantly. I would very much like to do this again when both of us are on the same plane of existence.”

Shockwave chuckled at that. “I will get work on that problem immediately.”

He started to get up to leave before Soundwave called out to him. “Wait! Just...can we stay like this for just a little while longer. I understand logically the faster you get to work the faster I can return, but illogically...I wish to be near you. This place is bringing back memories I'd like to forget. Perhaps making some newer, happier, ones will help.”

Shockwave froze but then nodded thoughtfully before laying back down next to him. He curled up against him and although they weren’t touching yet it felt almost as good. Soundwave finally felt at peace.

Maybe this new Cybertron wouldn’t be so bad after all.   

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this! Thanks Kurxo for the idea. <3 I need to write more Soundwave because I love him. This was a great excuse to do that. Also TFP WaveWave is so good you guys, sooooo good. 
> 
> Also if anyone is interested I'm @ basilbing on Twitter, I post a bunch of Transformers stuff and love to talk about my WIPS and ideas over there. I ship lots and lots of things and love to write smut for multiple pairings. Come say hi!


End file.
